Titan Slayer
by Procaticjolt
Summary: Dark Naruto Vs Titans
1. Chapter 1

A/n this is a story idea that was in my mind for some time imagine that Yami Naruto instead of ending up in the freezing world ended up in the Shingeki no Kyogin world about 1000 miles away from Wall Maria one year before its actual breach or canon and the story begins from there.

I do not own Naruto or Singeki no Kyojin and they are the properties of their respective creators/owners and I make no claims about it.

Preface

The moment I gained consciousness or I became aware I felt strange as if our whole body had been through fire and water first I felt hot burning searing shriveling numbing flame around my body covering me from head to toe before suddenly my body started steaming the flame shroud around my body began to wilt and die before I could even express my relief.

I felt salt water seeping into my chakra body flooding my consciousness making me cry out in sheer pain and I couldn't even do that as I felt same acidic water entering my mouth into my lungs beaching my insides but I felt my body or chakra construct with which I had entered Obito's Kamui which required something to go in order to destabilize his Kamui and not suck in Naruto for if that had happened everything would have lost Neji's sacrifice, Shikamaru's dad and others sacrifice Nagato's promise, Itachi's plea Sasuke's return and the strength and will of the whole Shinobi nations rested on Naruto so my sacrifice was needed after all I exist with Naruto and without him I wouldn't be there and the look on Obito's face as I was entering the dimension was priceless seeing his most useful jutsu fade into nothingness without getting his most vexing opponent written off was just surreal.

My mind racked as my burnt skinned body collided with the muddy ground which soon gave way to cloud of dirt which flooded my surroundings and my body the same way the water had I felt my chakra acting out reaching for it pulling it towards itself the same way the sand armor existed around Garra caking my chakra with mud at this point I was completely without any senses earlier I had used the chakra to know what was happening arund me and tell me the reason for the pain but now I was truly blind for I could neither see , feel ,hear even my body.

I felt my body rest and stop and stay still for a few moments I felt a brief glimmer of light but it was gone the darkness was back. I was self aware still but this was the silence of solitude I concentrated tried to pull sage chakra to me and for I could feel a small thread of chakra coming to me entering changing me mould me into something which was better than the feeling of nothingness and when I felt full I brought my arms and my legs together moved my body so that I could feel the earth under my toes and then without a moment's hesitation I pushes against the mud feeling as though my body was moving up in the darkness.

I felt my body break the surface of my surroundings and immediately I felt wind air colliding against my body resisting the one who was cutting through it making the mud dry and fall off I didn't know how long I had flown or when I started to descent downward when my fall was broken by leaves and branches and I for the first time felt the heat of the sun my eyelids were orange singe my eyes were closed but I could still feel the warmth of the sun.

I didn't know how long I stayed like that basking in the glow but when suddenly I felt the pang of hunger or mind drifted to ramen I realized that this body needed sustenance which was strange if not weird I tried opening my eyes after about ten attempts my eyes opened and I immediately closed them again and raised an arm to block the sun and then again I opened my eyes and looked everywhere except what was right in front of me rolling off my back I tried to stand and when I did I found myself slightly disturbed my body was the same shade of white apart from being shriveled at certain places while my surrounding were green leafy green. I did not ponder it for long and I immediately gather sage chakra to sense and I felt a smile creep up upon my face as I felt a bird's nest about 1-2 meter from my spot.

Moving my one foot after another I reached the spot I could hear the cawing of crows near me I waved them off and reached for the eggs holding one in my fingers I brought it to my mouth and when I closed it I could feel teeth clashing in my mouth and tongue moving round the yolk I was shocked to the core but leaving my surprise for later I grabbed the other eggs and each time I felt both the teeth and the tongue and I also felt something going down my neck and I realized that I even had a throat which led to somewhere, blinking my eyes I sat against the same branch eyes closed and I simply sent chakra to my back as I closed my eyes and darkness overtook me.

-A few hours later-

I opened my eyes and for the first time I felt rejuvenated my body had regained its natural color and I felt fresh looking left and right I realized that I was still in the tree line or the highest part of the tree and I couldn't see the ground from my positon as the leaves blocked my view standing up I once again gathered sage chakra to my limbs as I tried to sense my surroundings a few seconds later I recoiled as I felt something foul on the ground atleast 50-60 meter below me using chakra to stick to the tree like the tree climbing exercise that Naruto went through during wave as I down enough to see the ground without a startling the animals below my eyes came upon a disgusting and horrible sight a humanoid creature was sleeping at the base of the tree.

It looked human but the chakra told me otherwise it was foul a creature which killed for the sake of killing and lacking intellect though it was surprising that it possessed enough to control its limbs as I saw it moving.

It was about 15 metres in length and the canopy of the trees were sufficient cover for me to trail that thing without getting noticed sometimes it came across others like itself at which they mutually ignored each other though it was apparent that they responded to the stimuli of sound as I saw them run to the noise of disturbance relying more on their ears than eyes another fact that I noticed about them was that they were completely fearless as though they were the dominant species on the planet and the other animals plainly ignored them the most curious thing was that the thing never made any attempt to search for sustainance of any kind.

After trailing it for 3-4 hours or more my body needed food I quickly formed the sigh for shadow clone in order to keep an eye on the creature while I hunted the moment my clone was formed I was shocked to see my appearance as shadow clones are exact copies of their creator and represent their creators physical characteristics at the point of time.

The clone was similar to Naruto except for the fact that was no wisker marks nor were my eyes blue like Naruto instead they were deep green the color of fresh leaves and the rest of the body was exactly the same except for the glaring obvious thing that escaped my notice that I was naked, nude, in my birthday suit etc…..

I set my clone to the job as I nimbly made my way to a adult deer which was grazing near one of the trees I sent chakra to my feet and blasted in the direction of the deer and before it could realize my right hand had enclosed around it neck and with the sage chakra reinforcing my strength it was dead as soon as my fingerprints were on its neck without even a seconds respite I climbed up the nearest tree holding my meal in my hand as I reached to top and I began dressing I lamented Naruto limited camping skills he couldn't even remember ever being taught how to light a campfire to cook it instead of eating it raw.

Later when I met my clone it told me that the thing did nothing out of the ordinary except picking its nose or going in circles occasionally tripping over an overgrown root or bashing its head against the trees.

"Go down and approach it"

My clone went down and landed right in front of the thing and I noticed a strange occurance the mindless creature suddenly became active and charged to my clone with its jaw opened intending to eat me or my clone in this case my clone jumped over him and it released a shriek of noise which brought others to it each and every one of them gunning for my clone as my clone deflected each attack by either sidestepping or jumping over them once or twice even kicking them the result was the same they would get hit shake themselves and attack again and again trying to over whelm my clone with sheer numbers but it was all for naught as I noticed as the fight or training progressed my clone formed a rassengan and hit one of the a 10m which was blasted off its feet and collided with a few others with a large hole in its abdomen.

I had decided that it was nothing special as I sensed chakra immediately turning my head my eyes widened as the injured 10m creature regenerated the empty space in its body and stood up again, my eyes saw that the chakra had a reddish orange tint to it meanwhile my clone had climbed a tree barely out of the reach of those creatures and I could sense the tell tail signs of chakra depletion in the clone and making another clone I replaced it with substitution my eyes still on the 10m giant which moved the same way desperately trying to claw on the tree my clone had perched on.

My new clone immediately descended to the ground kicking a few of them and punching the rest and I watched as my clone dispatched a few of them suddenly my clone had an epiphany and broke a branch channeling chakra into it and using it as a makeshift weapon it cut limbs beheading decapitating stabbed eyes stabbed the brain slashed its stomach making its body sizzle and chakra to spike creating and replacing organs it was becoming extremely annoying for both me and my clone finally my clone was annoyed enough that it cut the thing in half and surprisingly the thing did not regenerate any more.

My clone tried the same trick with others and the result was the same cut it in half remains dead cut it anywhere else get ready for round two. My clone killed about 30 of them varying in size and shape before it dispelled making the creatures confused and try to locate him for 1-2 minutes before they lost interest and went back to their directionless existence.

Thank you for reading.

The pairings for this story have not been decided and how the story shapes it will depend on me as an author and you as a reviewer so thank you once again for reading my story and acknowledging my efforts to bring this idea on paper.

And for those who feel that I should concentrate on my other Yami Naruto story don't worry Firestorm is my priority and Dark Naruto is my Favorite.

Till then…


	2. Chapter 2

A/n this is a story idea that was in my mind for some time imagine that Yami Naruto instead of ending up in the freezing world ended up in the Shingeki no Kyogin world about 1000 miles away from Wall Maria one year before its actual breach or canon and the story begins from there.

I do not own Naruto or Singeki no Kyojin and they are the properties of their respective creators/owners and I make no claims about it.

Yami's Pov

Chapter 1

Beginning

After a couple of days in the forests I could make a good assessment of these creatures which dominated the lands. They are large creatures closely resembling male humans with various deformities such as over- or under-sized heads and limbs, resulting in unnatural proportions. They also possess more teeth than normal humans, due to an extremely large mouth. In addition, they posses varying levels of intelligence, and for the vast majority, can only communicate through primitive grunts and screams. They can range from 3–15 meters tall, with some exceptions.

Despite their enormous strength and toughness, their bodies are unnaturally light for their size. They appear to have no objectives other than killing and consuming humans, which they do only by instinct, as they do not seem interested in attacking other animals. They survive on sunlight and do not need to eat or drink to survive - they actually lack any digestive organs, forcing them to occasionally regurgitate consumed prey. They possess no visible reproductive organs, thus it is unknown how they keep increasing their numbers.

Corpses decay at an extremely fast pace. They have hard skin and regenerative abilities, and can only be killed by causing a deep incision on the back of the neck. The creatures have exceptionally high body temperature. As a result, their bodies emit steam when regenerating, decaying, or under heavy exertion and some, act in a way that is not normal for them, such as not eating humans directly but acting in a way to help their fellow creatures.

During my trips in the outside the my area I had encountered humans or corpse of humans being the same normal size but one thing stood out more often was that they wore similar clothes a short brown jacket having an insignia of two wings overlapping one another during most of my scouting I came across abandoned caravans trained horse with muzzles sometimes still in place without a rider all this told me that there were normal humans nearby but I didn't try to go close or find them as my state of clothes was most unappealing as I had mostly taken them off dead humans and the mark at the back signified military nature.

The supplies or abandoned carts were most intriguing having books in an unfamiliar language compressed gas in tubes weapons which were mainly strange swords which were replaceable and many the same swords and spare clothes which I was most glad for the blades were most useful in cutting and hunting and cloth which covered the carts was useful in making hammocks on high trees but the most useful thing in whole caravan was the ink and my knowledge of sealing which had a boon in this world although it was ordinary ink but by making use of Naruto's knowledge I managed to make it work by mixing animal blood and then sending a small dose of chakra to make it useable it wasn't as good as store bought ones but it was infinitely better than using your own blood.

As the days passed I began questioning who I was now that safe and the land was no longer unfamiliar to me I began questioning my identity I was a mental construct not meant to exist outside a mind having no physical shape or identity. But now defying all laws of creation her I was outside a mind which was my own and had my dominance with a human body possessing chakra and life as a ninja he did not have a religion to call his own but all they had was the will of fire which drove them to fight , to protect, to guard , to attack , to kill but here there was nothing to justify my existence I was neither a ninja nor a human to begin with I was Darkness that plagues the mind, darkness that makes a person kill without restraint, darkness that is suppressed, darkness that is restrained, chained, bound and usually drove every man and woman to madness and beyond.

A few months had passed my life had become monotonous wake up search hide hunt eat drink and sleep was all I did sometimes I tried to place seals on the creatures which barely had an effect except exploding tags rest everything was a useful as scribble on a paper as they couldn't be poisoned, burnt (regenerated lost limbs), electrocuted (same as burnt), drowned (being too tall it was difficult to find water sources that big.

But sometimes the strange ones could be manipulated by baiting them and possessing a higher intelligence level than others some of the variations of the branch house seal could were useful a lot but their effect tend to last for barely 2-3 hours which in some cases used to be highly annoying.

Sometimes I managed to turn their regenerative abilities against them by destroying their limbs and throwing objects in middle of the regenerative process causing them to lose function of the said limbs; it was most hilarious when a blind creature crashed into 15 trees before ripping off its own head form its torso before regenerating a new one.

Some more months passed and I started to resemble caveman with shoulder length blond hair with thick mustache and beard covering most of my face nobody could tell that I was 16 year old but life was easy once I managed to adapt I still looked for more human habitations going in the direction of the human chakra which I gathered from time to time going in the general direction but being severely restricted due to the creatures which dominated the open areas I could kill them all but it was annoying and lead to wastage of chakra which to me was precious as I wasn't Naruto so there was absolutely no way that I could have Kurama's chakra as backup mostly just my ordinary blue chakra and sage mode which was stronger and lasted longer but was still insufficient the blades were useful but it was only for one time use but with a sight wind manipulation running through the steel it could be used again and again and sealing them in pocket dimensions along with other stuff it made for a quick draw though the gas and the grappling hooks were an entirely different case I couldn't see their use or the utility.

As I made my way to civilization I found more corpses sometimes which had been half eaten the others looked as if a swallowed and then spat out my hope of finding humans alive was diminishing with every corpse that I saw.

I quite far still when I heard it sounded like a tailed beast bomb level of exploding tags had gone up which was followed by the sound of crumbling which my sharp ears picked up and I quickened my pace moving faster and faster from tree to tree, rock to rock and giant head to giant head keeping my pace as fast as the wind the chakra boosting my speed as I could barely make out the edge of the forest and the open areas which were completely blocking my path there were hundreds of them in front of me moving to the sound and I could barely take another step as I felt my chakra drop and my body beg for sustenance.

I knew that today I couldn't reach the noise as I climbed the nearest tree and jumped to the tallest one pushing my chakra for the last time as my hands frantically worked with the grapping wire making it into a hangman's knot (lasso) as I threw it on an unsuspecting animal making it land on its neck and making the animal thrash in defiance as the noose around its neck tightened and it died as I pulled it up to me through the thick of the tallest trees.

By the next morning as the sun rose I had rested enough to make my way and I could still see the beasts going to the same direction as me and by the time I saw the brief outline of the white wall it was midnight and could hear see color of flames and smoke rising beyond the wall into the sky and numerous of those creatures going in through a hole in the wall as my breath hitched was I too late had I just arrived to see the settlement of humans collapse to these creatures.

I steeled myself as I kept on running through the trees as I finally found myself at the foot of the giant wall.

Thank you for reading.

The pairings for this story have not been decided and how the story shapes it will depend on me as an author and you as a reviewer so thank you once again for reading my story and acknowledging my efforts to bring this idea on paper.

And for those who feel that I should concentrate on my other Yami Naruto story don't worry Firestorm is my priority and Dark Naruto is my Favorite.

Till then…


	3. Chapter 3

A/n this is a story idea that was in my mind for some time imagine that Yami Naruto instead of ending up in the freezing world ended up in the Shingeki no Kyogin world about 1000 miles away from Wall Maria one year before its actual breach or canon and the story begins from there.

I do not own Naruto or Shingeki no Kyojin and they are the properties of their respective creators/owners and I make no claims about it.

**Yami's Pov **

**Chapter 2**

**Blood on my palms **

The whole place had been ravaged by the beyond recognition the roofs of the houses were painted red with the blood of men and women and could see the headless limbless bodies of humans strewn here and there the worst was that these giants were still here and the hole which had led them in was still open as my gazed over the whole area I could see parks homes carts shops hotels without people as I pondered my situation from the top of the wall I could see a mass of those giants standing against another wall of similar shape and which too bore the brunt of the giants but had a hole which was slightly larger than the one on which he stood.

Making up my mind I ran to the other wall using my chakra to jump over roofs and avoiding these giants and even if they noticed me as they could do nothing as I was too fast and when I reached the other wall the area which I had just covered to get here looked nothing more than a district or a satellite town outside a city but the damage here was much worse and the giants were in hundreds moving around while outside district had just in the fifties or forties.

I tried to gather sage chakra but the moment I did could feel the sereams of terror and pain washing making me regret entering sage mode but in that sea of blood I sensed a small blip of a human signature coming from the west of the city immediately making my way there to see a small group of 4-5 giants trying to move a big stone which had landed on a house making the roof collapse and the stone burying itself inside the house but even then I could sense human chakra through it or underneath it.

'probably humans are there hiding in the basement but it would be difficult to move the rock' as I thought.

Then suddenly a 14 meter giant came and the next moment it had slammed its body against the rock to move it and it moved and crushing the nearby giants giving me an opportunity to see and it was just as I expected I detected 2 human signatures underneath the rubble and the giant had noticed as well as I saw it go on its knees and plunge its hands and clearing the planks covering the entrance to the basement as it cleared most of the things obstructing its goal I could hear the sound of crying wailing and that enough to kick start me into action drawing one of the blades sending wind chakra through it sharpening its blade as I descended on its unprotected back and cut in half.

**36 hours ago**

**Adrian's POV **

Being orphans and known delinquent sucked a lot me and my brother Alex had started the day usually by working in the orphanage cleaning plates as my brother wiped the floors it had all to do with fight which we had yesterday with some of the older boys of the orphanage who had been bullying Alex and making him do their chores.

Alex and I had lost both our parents Titans at the age of 6 being twins our dad and mom were both part of the scouting or the survey division but as fate would have it they had both died on the same expedition outside the walls and we had been moved from our homes and had been sent to the orphanage were we had met many others like ourselves being the older twin I had immediately taken charge and had made friends and enemies on the same day.

We usually had no reason to get angry over anything as we had nothing now but we felt a great deal of pain when we had to hear people and other kids badmouth the scouting division both of us had no intention of ever joining that division when we grew older probably the garrison or the military police but both us felt that insulting the scouting division was akin to insulting our parents sacrifice who gave their all to save us and make us have a better future.

So today had been a fairly uneventful day except that the survey division had left 3 days ago on another expedition. I pondered on my present as my stomach gave a growl and I felt bad for skipping dinner but wasn't our fault everyone knew we both didn't like ladies finger and that had been a bone of contention between us and the chef who absolutely adored the vegetable and kept on coming up with newer recipes and it was all because we couldn't afford meat at the orphanage and had to survive mostly on donations, leftovers and fruits we managed to find in the forests.

I ignored my stomach but couldn't do it any longer when I heard my brother's belly do the same and I decided what we were going to do today.

"Hey Alex" I asked

"Yeah" he replied

"Do want you eat some meat?"

"No" he answered

"Why? I know you like it as much as I do"

"Because the way in which you are going get us some is definitely illegal and I don't think your ideas never work"

"What does it matter if its illegal or not we get to eat good food and when have my plans gone astray"

"Don't you remember when we had to catch that cat for Mrs Della and you accidentally cut off its tail…."

"Yeah that was one time though"

"Or when you were trying to jump like the survey corps from roof to roof without any harness or support and when you crash landed on a garrison officer's head making him pass out"

"Yeah good times" I smiled before realizing that Alex was still glaring at me for not getting the point "Of course It was quite bad"

"That guy chewed us out for 3 hours and later told on us to the caretaker" he replied before adding "Have you forgotten the number of onions we had to peel?"

"120" I replied dejectedly

"Correct"

"But still imagine pieces of steaks larger than my arm hanging off the chains waiting for someone to just bite into it "I drooled

Alex tried to remain neutral but I could see him licking his lips all needed was some more push.

"Besides that even if we are caught it would be well worth it don't you agree what s the worst that could happen?"

"Okay" he replied hesitantly "But we go in quick and come out before anyone notices but when should we try?"

"At noon Moore locks his shop and goes home all we have to do is pick the lock get in go to the basement cellar grab a few pieces and then run to our hideout"

"We don't have a hideout" he deadpanned

"Don't break my flow we'll just hide behind the … we'll cross that bridge when we come near it hahahhaha" I laughed and Alex was not amused.

**At noon—**

We crept up the street like two nimble cats making little noise and when we reached the butcher shop we were lucky as old Moore had locked the place up as usual and had left for home.

Giving my brother the signal to follow I went straight to door as if I owned the place strutting line a peacock in case someone saw and my brother followed meekly as I grabbed the lock with my left hand and my right hand placed two hairpins in the lock and my brother kept an eye out for any patrolling officers.

After about 15 minutes I had finally opened making our in the shop my brother followed behind gently closing the door while keeping it unlocked for a quick getaway as we entered the shop it was completely dark and spooky I started looking here and there for the basement hatch and when I went behind the counter of the shop there it was a large trunk placed on it, me and Alex had to both push together to move it and I entered first it was darker than the shop going down the steps Alex had held the hatch in one hand while the other gripping a small candle he had found in the shop.

I had barely touched the basement floor when I heard and earthquake followed by an ear shattering roar.

**RRrOOOOOOOOOAARRRr**

And the next moment Alex crashed into my back knocking me unconscious.

**Alex's POV**

Adrian wasunconscious and the candle was extinguished making the whole place dark once again I tried to again open the hatch but the moment I reached for it again there was another earthquake making my feet slip and fall again on Adrian who grunted in pain but this time it was different there cracks on the hatch and it looked as if the hatch had caved in though still in place and there was a lot of dust as I tried to stand I felt the candle and held it in my hands placing it on the ground I took out a matchbox from my pocket and lit it on the third attempt.

The whole basement was instantly bright with the candlelight and I could make out different types of meat hanging by hooks and some on the shelves packed and wrapped. I looked at Adrian and gasped he had a small cut over his forehead I and it was bleeding immediately took out a clean cloth from one of the shelves and wiped it making me see the wound which wasn't big keeping the candle close to him I once again tried to open the hatch but it was unmovable and I felt we were in big trouble when Moore came back but all my thoughts came to standstill when I heard the same roar from before and it was far closer keeping an ear to the hatch I could hear people running shouting screaming but it was nothing compared to the shout of

"**Titans are coming. They have breached wall Maria. Evacuate immediately" **

My whole body was shaking those demons who killed our dad and mom were here. I tried to remember the way some of the scouting division had described these monsters having large jaws human like in appearance with enormous size and strength capable of a speed faster than any horse and desire consume human flesh and blood and now we both were no different than the meat hanging off the hooks food for the taking as I brought my palms together interlocking my fingers falling on my knees as tears rolled down my cheek praying desperately for anyone to come and save us.

**Adrian's POV**

I woke up to the sound of crying not knowing where I was I could barely make out the shape of my brother hugging his knees closer to his body crying with his head bowed as I took a moment to reorient myself I could feel a slight pain on my forehead touching it felt dried blood there.

"Hey Alex what happened?" I asked "why are you crying?"

I could hear him sniff now and slowly raised his head it was the same look that had been there the day we got the news of our parents. I immediately went to him placing my right hand on his shoulders I could feel him relax somewhat as he spoke in a quivering voice.

"T..i…t…a…ns"

"Titans.. What..Alex?"

"Ti…Titans here"

I processed what he said and a dark look came over gripping both his shoulders I shouted.

"We have to evacuate why didn't you wake me up or call anybody? Let's move we can't stay here"

"Hatch not opening we trapped"

I cursed my hands going through my hair as I tried to speak to him again.

"We could both try and open it after all I am stronger than you" I tried to insert humor but the joke fell flat in light of our present situation.

Wiping his tears both Alex and I both tried again and again until we could no longer had the strength to do it anymore I saw that the candle was nearly burned out picking it up I tried to find some more stuff and fortunately there was an unopened packet of candles immediately tearing the plastic cover my fingers lit the new candle and I tried to get a better look at my surrounding grabbing two pieces of steak I immediately shoved one in my mouth while the other I dropped in my brother's hand.

"Eat we need our strength until someone comes back looking for survivors" I told him though I didn't believe it myself.

I saw him nimbly take a hesitant bite out of the meat and we both began eating to supplement our body. As we both could hear the and scraping of the Titans outside.

As I woke up next morning I could hear the Titans grunt and scratching sounds I didn't know what to do my whole body was still stiff and my hope of anybody rescuing us was dwindling to nothing and for some Goddamn reason the titans were still nearby and hadn't moved yet.

Taking a deep breath I looked around taking a stock of my surroundings and I realized that we could survive on the meat for a couple of weeks if not days provided the titans did not find a way to break through keeping my eyes on the tools I found an old butchering knife and some other iron rods and quite a lot of hooks and chains.

The butchering knife was about 14 inches in length a weighed a lot while the other smaller knives were barely 4-5 inches in length there was absolutely no way we could fight against the titans with these probably we could blind them with the small knives and make a run for it. It was comical as we were hilariously outgunned the comparison of a human to an ant and a human to a Titan wasn't much different now.

I saw Alex stirring and waking up seeing him wake up immediately I began using the knife to cut the meat in little pieces and using some of the bread I offered it to him he took it without any argument I guess the situation was too much for him as well as me.

The day passed we tried to spend the time playing stone, paper, scissors or any other game that we could think of drinking water from the washbasin soon it was evening and then it was night again I didn't want to imagine that tomorrow might be our last day or the titans scraping outside would finally find a way to kill us.

Alex was silent I guess he was also thinking the same thing but for some short moments I could see him pray for anybody to help us to take us out of this torture I prayed too but for me I decided that anything was better than this even if the Titans now broke through and ate us it would be better than waiting were we going to die from starvation abandoned forgotten in a old basement with no one to remember us.

The next day we woke up to huge sound thud which was akin to boulder being moved I saw immediately the small pieces of splinters falling down from the hatch.

'Was it the end for us were we finally going to die after 2 days of torture was this our fate'

I saw the crack of sunlight coming through and then I heard a scream followed by another again and again until it all stopped. Then I heard a voice which was definitely human speak from outside.

"Come out quick we don't have time these giants will be back in a moment"

Me and my brother rushed and opened the hatch which was battered and the moment we opened it our eyes landed on the man with his back to us and two unsheathed blades with the green cowl of the scouting division fluttering in the air in front of us.

"**The Wings of Freedom"** had come to save us.

Thank you for reading. And I would like the people who read this story to please review it. It is quite disappointing when the views to my story are in hundreds while the reviews aren't even in the 10's or 20's.

So please review it doesn't matter if it is two word or 20. I appreciate all your reviews and opinions and make the story better than before.

Till then…


	4. Chapter 4

A/n this is a story idea that was in my mind for some time imagine that Yami Naruto instead of ending up in the freezing world ended up in the Shingeki no Kyogin world about 1000 miles away from Wall Maria one year before its actual breach or canon and the story begins from there.

I do not own Naruto or Shingeki no Kyojin and they are the properties of their respective creators/owners and I make no claims about it.

**Yami's Pov **

Chapter 3

Yami's POV

The place where I was standing was one of the worst places to be no trees or buildings nearby to jump or climb it was an open space and additionally there were two black haired kids brown eyed 10 year old twins one of which whom I saw from the corner of my eye was letting out a sigh of relief while the other was busy wiping the snot off his nose and tears off his eyes.

To summarize I was f**k*d and I could see a couple of giants nearby coming closer and closer to our position and man it was fast moving erratically its feet crossing each other with every step and the only way to kill this thing was to cut it in half or bifurcate it and for that I needed to get close and I doubted my clones with the limited chakra could accomplish wind manipulation on the blades with about almost my reserves being half empty.

There was only one way as I saw more and more of them running to us or at us from every direction imaginable. Bringing my hands together in the familiar cross shaped seal I whispered the jutsu and like it always happened with Naruto it didn't disappoint Immediately we were surrounded by about 20 of my clones with familiar burst of smoke.

My sharp ears picked up the gasp and shock in the voice of the kids I didn't turn around as my main priority was getting these kids to a safe spot and the Q & A could be held off for later but first I directed ten of my clones to the giants to act as distraction while five out of the rest ran in random directions to find a hiding spot or a high ground while the rest of the five formed a protective pentagram around us.

Quickly ceasing all motion in my limbs I tried to gather sage chakra and I more or less expected one of the two kids to distract me while I was at it but thankfully they didn't after about regular 45-50 seconds to get I felt the familiar rush of power flooding my limbs my eyes turning toad like with orange outline around my eyes.

Briefly scanning I saw a 9 inch wide and 8 feet long beam in the nearby rubble picking it up with ease my eyes landed on the two kids who were totally focused on my clones who were nimbly avoiding the giants with shinobi level of acrobatics dancing around the giants making them trip and fall on their own feet when suddenly I felt a clone dispel tuning my head I made out the outline a 7 feet giant who had picked up a food cart and thrown it straight at my clone from its blind spot while it was busy distracting a dumb 12 feet tall giant dispelling it once Immediately I raised the beam over my head with one hand using chakra to keep it from falling and I brought my arm back before throwing it like a javelin at the giant the beam going through its body and lifting it off its feet and nailing it to the nearby 4 floored building.

"Wow"

"So cool"

I had almost jumped when I heard them concentrating one thing completely had given me tunnel vision. Bringing a palm over my face over my lack of momentary awareness I faced the kids for the first time the black haired twins were normal or civilian for a better word both looked both looked sufficiently fed and I noticed one of the boys had a small scar on his forehead probably very recent.

I didn't waste any time picking the two blades from the ground I immediately sealed them back into the sealing runes on my palms the effect which looked more like it disappeared from my hands into thin air.

I could see the widening of eyes but the both of them remained quiet obviously overwhelmed by the sheer strangeness that they were seeing and experiencing when I suddenly felt my clone dispel giving me directions to a tower close from here which was about 35 feet tall picking up the two kids both of them give a slight protest on being carried like kids before I placed each of them at both of my shoulders and using my arms to keep them in place I ran and jumped with nature chakra in my body making me faster and my jumps longer.

Adiran's POV

I and my brother had just come out of the hatch to see the most shaggiest and most hairy person we had ever seen the guy probably young was having his blond hair which was reaching his shoulder while the mustache and beard were unkempt and very thick and the guy didn't even have any 3D gear at his waist just two blades in his hands while the wires which usually connected the gas tank to the hilt was snapped and just dangling.

Having seen dad and mum most our lives getting ready for missions and strapping the gear and hearing about its importance from both we didn't know what to say to the blatant disregard to the equipment or how the guy wasn't even bothered.

I simply that we were done for when the hairy guy dropped both the blades and I almost screamed why suddenly we were surrounded by about 20 guys from the scouting division but before I could open my mouth to ask them what was going on I noticed all of them looked like the hairy guy It was becoming super weird just to check I pinched myself and Alex him with him giving a painful yelp before glaring at me but the most surprising part was the 20 hairy guys were still there and original hairy guy gave them some instructions before I saw 10 of them running to the titans really fast without any gear while the remaining five ran in random while the rest made a pentagram (a closed box with five sides) my eyes turned back to the guys who were still running to the titans unarmed.

Alex's POV

I don't know if I am dreaming or its actually happening a homeless hairy guy comes to our rescue makes swords disappear, makes copies of himself and then closes his eyes as if something was going to happened I looked at the ten copies who had reached the nearest titans the titan a 15 meter class tired to grab one of the copy in its fist and the copy instead of being caught jumped right over the hand and ran along the shoulder before reaching the head and stabbing it in the eyes with the blades which suddenly reappeared in its hands.

My eyes went to the next clone who was engaging a 8 meter class dodging its every attack without any effort and making the enraged titan run into building lamp posts etc.

The next one was simply staring at 6 meter class which was running at him or it before drawing his blade out of nowhere and then raising it right above its head before bringing it down in a vertical slash and the titan was still charging I panicked that the copy was going to die before the split into two a mere 50 centimeters from it.

The next copy was sitting at one place making faces while the titan a 3 meter class was trying to jump and catch it the whole thing would have been normal if not for the fact that the copy was sitting on the side of a building with no harness or anything looking at the titan from its spot five meter above ground.

The next one was double teaming the titan with another copy providing support, the titan in question looked like a 15 meter deviant any was trying to grab one of them and was failing miserably while it attacked one the other cut off its Achilles heels in both feet and the other climbed on it the moment it dropped and tried cutting it in half like it wasn't actually a titan being cut but a plum cake being cut in half.

The next two copies were in the middle of tying up a titan with wire and the strangest part was that it couldn't break free and kept on struggling against the ropes.

The last copy was leading the remaining titans into a well all it did was stand at the edge the titan comes running it sidesteps the titan falls in and then the same thing was repeated with a new titan.

The well titans had reached about 5 when both us heard a small rumbling we both turned to the noise to see the real guy pick up a large wooden broken beam and then throw it a 15 meter titan like a javelin it was impressive how he lifted it and threw it but what was even more impressive that the titan was at a distance of about 2 kilometers from us and the beam travelled through air and speared it right through the chest before the titan was lifted off its feet and nailed to the building behind it.

Words left my mouth before I could think.

"Cool"

It wasn't actually cool it was badass move and I totally want to learn that someday If we manage to live after today.

I saw him turn around and for the first time I saw his eyes which were a such a deep shade of green that I had never seen before if I had to compare it was like the leaves during early morning with the dew drops making the leaves glow.

I was brought out of my musings when crouched and picked both of us up placing us on each shoulder me on the right while Adrian on the left and then he ran.

Adrian's POV

If there was one way to describe it was like we were flying from one roof to another the wind offering little to no resistance to our movement I could see him now and then using any Titan that came in our way as a spring board It was awesome, cool and very unreal.

In my entire life which is just ten 10years I had never seen or heard anyone do something like this as we were flying I saw a copy of the blond guy standing in front of us with his back to the clock tower the only building taller than the Titans in the entire district.

I saw the copy turn bring his hands together at his stomach in a way as if he was catching a ball thrown at him as we came closer I realized that he was going to give us a lift I looked at his hands and at the wall behind him it was completely bereft of any support or ledge to hang on or any windows it was plain and for a moment I thought that we going to crash into the tower wall as the real guy jumped and the copy came forward as the real one's feet went right into his hands before the copy gave us the boost and we went up not 2-3 feet which was what most grown ups could do but we went a minimum of 20 feet into the air before his feet touched the wall and stayed there like I had seen one of his copies do before he started running up the wall with no support and two kids on his shoulders.

It was barely ten seconds when we reached the top Alex was dizzy and his body was shaking I looked at our savior who had kept both of us on the ground as he talked to one of his copies and soon more copies came each bearing a different item one was carrying clothes another was carrying food and the next was holding about ten swords which the copy immediately placed beside us before tuning into smoke.

I was still reeling from the shock of what was and what had happened to us when the bearded blond guy knelt before me and said.

"Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki and yours?"

Thank you for reading. And I would like the people who read this story to please review it. It is quite disappointing when the views to my story are in hundreds while the reviews aren't even in the 10's or 20's.

So please review it doesn't matter if it is two word or 20. I appreciate all your reviews and opinions and make the story better than before.

Till then…


End file.
